


My girl

by Sigma4365



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigma4365/pseuds/Sigma4365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really short, cute little Yumikuri drabble I though of while listening to music. Dancing, singing, and a cute fairly drunk Ymir. Possibly the first in a series of small fluff drabbles.<br/>Song: My Girl by The Temptations</p>
            </blockquote>





	My girl

“How… are you so cute?” Ymir slurred after taking another drink from her wine glass. Ymir and Christa were having a nice night at home; watching movies and drinking wine. “  
“Ymir, you might have had a bit too much to drink” Christa said looking at the now empty wine bottle lying haphazardly on the ground.  
“Drunk on loooooove!” Ymir giggled gleefully. Christa paused the movie they were in the middle of, smiling at her ridiculous girlfriend.  
“You are a complete and utter dweeb”  
“And you’re a noodle; a cute, sweet little noodle” Ymir replied; Christa rolled her eyes at this and giggled.  
“I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.” Ymir started to sing drunkenly; she put her glass down, stood up and held out her hand as an invitation to dance, a playful smirk across her lips. Christa laughed and took her hand.  
“I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl), Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).” They unsteadily swayed back and forth, Christa singing the “my girl” harmony in the chorus, and laughing the entire time.  
“Come on Ymir, let’s get you to bed” Christa chuckled and gently tugged her into their bedroom.  
“I've got so much honey the bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.” Ymir sang a bit more quietly as she followed Christa. Christa moved the waste bin to Ymir’s side of the bed in case she needed it later, and helped Ymir into bed.  
“Christa?”  
“Yes?” Christa replied as she got into bed beside Ymir.  
“You’re my girl, right?”  
“Of course love” she smiled and gently kissed Ymir’s forehead. Ymir wrapped her arms around Christa as they dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave any comments or ideas for other things you'd like to see!


End file.
